Nephilim of Shadow
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: The Belmonts have fought against the creatures of the night for centuries. And their greatest enemy, the Lord of Shadow, Dracula, formerly Gabriel Belmont of the Brotherhood of Light, has returned once again in the modern day. But this time Dracula has not returned to face the Belmonts, but instead to kill a Nephilim. Continued inside:


A.N.: Welcome to another installment in the Nephilim Chronicles. Now before we start, let clear a few things up, since I didn't make this clear when I posted my first NC story: **Rosario + Nephilim**, this is set in the Lords of Shadow Universe with many elements from Devil May Cry. Characters from the Devil May Cry universe are from the original version. However, there will be some elements from the new version, such as the idea of a Nephilim being an Angel/**Demon** hybrid as opposed to being an Angel/**Human** hybrid.

Summary: The Belmonts have fought against the creatures of the night for centuries. And their greatest enemy, the Lord of Shadow, Dracula, formerly Gabriel Belmont of the Brotherhood of Light, has returned once again in the modern day. But this time Dracula has not returned to face the Belmonts, but instead to kill a Nephilim. Now the Belmonts rush to find the Nephilim before Dracula, little do they know that said Nephilim is the apprentice to the Sons of Sparda.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or Castlevania.

**Nephilim of Shadow**

**Prologue: The Dream**

Dracula, the Lord of Shadow, was sitting on his throne with his hand on his head. He was tall with a muscular build and his brown hair and hung at shoulder length. He wore an armor consisting of thick plates, leather boots, a large face set in a belt red gloves and a cloak. He sat there motionless for a while before suddenly stirring. He looked up to see a young red haired boy walking towards him. The boy wore a long white coat, over a black dress shirt, black pants and brown boots. The boy drew a sword from behind his back.

Dracula smiled to himself, stood up, summoned his energy whip and walked towards the boy. The two stopped a few feet from each other, before the boy rushed at Dracula. Dracula smirked before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing behind the boy and lashed at him. The boy dodged the whip, and slashed with his sword, but Dracula dodged the blade by a hair. Dracula, then summoned his magic sword, and attempted to stab the boy, but the boy parried the attack and countered. Dracula felt the blade pass threw his shoulder, but shrugged it off as he lashed with his whip again. The boy dodged the whip, as his sword began to glow and change shape. The blade shrunk as the hilt extended, and another blade grew from the end. The boy struck with his dual ended spear, and his attacks came much faster.

Though the boy was quicker now, his attacks were lighter, so Dracula ignored the hits to his body, and struck with his sword several times. The boy jumped high above Dracula, as his spear became a hammer, and slammed it down on Dracula's head. Dracula ignored the pain for the most part, but didn't see the second strike, and was sent flying through the air. The boy kept up with his assault, changing his weapon with each attack. Dracula, realizing he was taking too much damage, teleported away from the boy, before teleporting behind him and grabbing him by the neck, with the intent to drain his blood.

Before his fangs could touch him however, the boy's eyes glowed red, as his hair flushed white, and a red aura surrounded him. Dracula backed away, but before he could attack, the boy appeared behind him and struck with his sword. Dracula grunted, as the boy was not giving him any room for a breather. Finally, Dracula was on his knees and the boy had his blade at his throat. Dracula stared at the boy before laughing.

"You fight well, boy," he said, "you fight well." The boy only smirked at the Lord of Shadow's praise. "Tell me boy, what is your name?"

The boy's eyes returned to their normal green color, and his hair became returned to red. The boy lifted Dracula by his cloak, "My name…" he said calmly, "…is Daniel."

Dracula then startled from is tomb, as he awakened from the dream. He looked significantly different from his dream self. He was bare-chested and only wore a sort of cloak/skirt about his waist held up by a sash with a large face as a clasp. Instead of his old gauntlets, he now wore bits of two steel gauntlets held on by scraps of fabric. He was less muscular than his younger self; his hair was long and white, as was his skin. His eyes had an orange glow to them. He calmed down and began to consider the dream he had.

He had been having the same dream ever since he learned about the Nephilim. How they were among the greatest threat to the forces of darkness. He knew that the boy was a Nephilim, and that he would have to face him.

"So…weak," Dracula whispered, "I must feed…to regain my strength."

The boy's face appeared in his head, "Daniel…you just might be the opponent I've be waiting for." Dracula said with an evil grin.

**And that's enough for now. So what do you think, about this? Let me know in your reviews. Peace out.**


End file.
